The Best kind of Wrong
by XxLaleyfan88xX
Summary: Brooke and Haley had been best friends since they were five, Are they okay with just being friends? BALEY!
1. Chapter 1

Brooke and Haley had been best friends since they were five. Now, eleven years later, their relationship was stronger than ever, or so they thought. When they started high school, Brook branched out and became "Miss Popularity," while Haley was quiet and shy. They talked a lot, but Brooke's friends wanted nothing to do with the less than popular Haley. So that made harder. Even so, if anyone was to say anything bad about Haley to her face or behind her back, Brooke would give them a punishing they would never forget. They were always there for each other. Their first kiss, first broken heart, and Brooke was there for Haley every year on the anniversary of her older brother Sam's death. He was only fifteen when he was hit by a car and killed. They helped each other through anything.

Brooke was standing at her locker when Haley walked over.

"Hey Tigger." Brooke's face glowed when she realized who the voice belonged to. She loved when she used her nickname.

"Hey Hales! What's up?"

"The usual. Hey, you wanna come over tonight?" Haley was hoping she didn't have to ask. _She looks good today. No Haley, she's Brooke, your best friend._

"Of course! When have I ever turned down time to spend with my bestest friend in the world?"

"True. Great, I'll see you at five."

**_Later:_**

Brooke and Haley were sitting on the couch watching _The Notebook._

_God is she cute. No don't do this…not again. _

Brooke then realized that Haley wasn't paying attention to the movie. She knew something was up because it was her all-time favorite movie.

"Hales, what's wrong? And don't say nothing."

"What? Oh-um..nothing." Brooke groaned.

"I know you're lying because you're not watching your favorite movie."

"I'm just not in a movie mood."

"Now I know something's up. Haley I know you better than anyone. You can tell me anything. Come on, talk to Brookie."

"You don't remember do you?"

"Remember what?"

"What today is?"

"Um…what's going on? Where's Ashton?"

"Brooke- Sam died five years ago today." With that said she ran upstairs, choking back sobs as she ran. She went into her bedroom and buried her face into her pillow. She missed Sam, but the fact that Brooke forgot almost hurt worse.

Brooke sat there, shocked at Haley's words. Had she really forgotten? As soon as realization hit, she ran up to Haley's room. She heard her gut-wrenching sobs and it broke her heart.

"Hales…?"

"Leave me alone- please?"

"Fine. I just want you to know that you will never know how sorry I am for forgetting and leaving you to hurt alone. I just got caught up in my problems. Hales…I'm sorry." Brooke finished with tears streaming down her face. She turned to leave.

"Brooke?"

"Yeah?"

"I just miss him so much," she sobbed. Brooke wanted to run over and hug Haley, but she thought she might still be mad. She decided to take the chance because Haley needed help. To her surprise, Haley fell into her arms. Haley was shaking so hard and sobbing uncontrollably. Brooke couldn't believe this was all coming from this small girl. She held Haley tightly, hoping to take some of her pain away. As she kissed Haley's forehead, electricity shot through both of them and sent shivers down their spines.

After Haley had calmed down, she asked the question she had been dying to ask. She pulled out of Brooke's embrace and looked up at her.

"Brooke, you said you forgot because you were caught up in your problems. What problems?"

"Oh- don't worry Haley. You have enough to deal with."

"Brooke you've never forgotten before so this must be a big deal."

Haley could see the tears welling up in Brooke's eyes. She was beyond concerned.

"Brooke?"

"Well, um…my parents are getting divorced." As soon as she finished the tears started.

"Oh Brooke. Come here baby."

They sat there for hours in each other's arms, crying.


	2. Chapter 2

When they woke up the next morning, they realized the had fallen asleep in each other's arms. Neither one knew the other was awake, so it left each of them alone with their own thoughts.

_God, I wish I could take all of her pain away. I love her so much, only not in the way she thinks. But I could never tell her _ _because she could never feel the same, could she? _Brooke thought. Little did she know haley was thinking the same thing:

_I wish I could tell her how I feel. It would be so much easier than hiding it and pretending I'm okay with us just being friends. If I told her it would ruin everything, because there's no way she feels the same way, right?_

"Oh hey, you're up!" Brooke said, bringing Haley away from her thoughts.

"Yeah."

"So Hales, about last night…are you okay?"

"Yeah, it's just hard. I should be asking you the same thing. Are you okay?"

"No…but I'll deal with it."

Haley squeezed Brooke tighter. She pulled out of the embrace and took Brooke's face in her hands. She wiped away the silent tears falling from her face.

"I'm always here for you Brooke Davis."

Brooke nodded.

_God- she's amazing. She's so caring and not to mention adorable. I really want to kiss her. More than anything. But I don't wanna mess this up. I have to kiss her. _

They were sitting on Haley's bed looking into each other's eyes when Brooke leaned in and kissed Haley. Haley pulled away instantly. Brooke had a look of shock on her face.

"Oh-my God Haley, I'm so sorry."

"Brooke- no it's okay I just-"

"No- I'll go."

Haley leaned forward and grabbed her arm.

"Brooke stay."

"Why? I just made a fool out of myself!"

Haley couldn't help but laugh.

"Haley this isn't funny. What I'm feeling isn't funny!"

"Which would be…."

"Haley..I think I'm in love with you."

Haley wasn't expecting that. She could tell this was hard for Brooke.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me! I'm in love with you! Are you happy now?"

"More than you could ever imagine." Haley leaned in and kissed Brooke. Electricity shot through both of them.

"I'm in love with you too."

Brooke was shocked, but immedietly deepened the kiss. She layed Haley down and slowly worked her wat up her shirt.

"Brooke---stop."

" Too fast?"

"Yeah, I mean I want this but this is all happening so fast. You're um….experienced. And I'm not. So can we take it slow for a while? I know all of your other relationships were based on sex and I can't give that to you, at least not yet."

Brooke took Haley's face in her hands.

"Haley James, you listen to me and you listen to me good. I will wait forever for you if that's what you want. You're right. All my other relationships have been based on sex. But this is so different. And not because you're a girl. I can't breathe when I'm around you. I hate seeing you cry. I want to be with you all the time. I love you and I want you to understand that."

"I do."

"Good."

Brooke leaned in for another passionate kiss. She loved being with Haley, but something was bothering her. There was something Haley wasn't telling her. She saw the bruises on Haley's stomach……..


	3. Chapter 3

Later on that day they went to Brooke's house and they were lying on Brooke's bed watching a movie. Brooke was leaning against Haley's shoulder and Haley had her arm around Brooke. It felt so right to be in each other's arms. Haley seemed engrossed in the movie, but Brooke wasn't. She was trying to figure out what Haley was keeping from her. _I need to know. But I don't want to come right out and ask. Or maybe I should or else I'll never figure it out. Maybe she just fell. I'm probably jumping to conclusions. Yea, that's all it is…I hope. Well, I might as well ask. _

_"_Hey Hales?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I'm always here for you and you can tell me anything, right?"

"Of course. Brooke what's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to make sure you knew."

"Okay. I'm here for you too."

They sat in silence for a little while longer until Brooke couldn't take it any more.

"Haley, where is that bruise on your stomach from?"

_Shit! Did she see something. I'm in so much trouble. She's gonna figure it out. _

"Oh- I fell again…you know me….clumsy clumsy clumsy."

"You sure that's all it is?"

"Yeah," Haley said in a cold tone.

"Okay. But if there's something going on-----

"BROOKE, THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON! LEAVE ME ALONE!" She stormed out of Brooke's room with tears streaming down her face. Brooke sat there with a look of shock on her face. As soon as the shock wore off, she ran after Haley.

_I knew something was going on. She didn't just fall or else she wouldn't have been so defensive about it. I gotta find her and help her. _

Meanwhile, Haley was making her way up her driveway. Her heart stopped when she saw her dad's car. HE was home from his business trip. _Oh crap. I'm screwed. I was supposed to be home when he got home. I'm in for it now._ She walked into her house and was greeted by her father, beer bottle in hand.

"Hey dad."

"Don't "hey dad" me you little bitch! I told you to be home when I came home and you weren't. You're gonna pay. He threw the bottle on the floor and pulled Haley over to him. He punched her in the face, and she stumbled back and fell to the floor. She didn't dare try to get up. He kicked her over and over in the ribs before he picked her up.

"You're worthless. I don't love you. No one could ever love you."

He let her go and threw her on the floor again before he got in his car and drove off She just laid there and cried. She was in to much pain to try and get up. What neither Haley nor her father knew was that Brooke had come to Haley's house to apologize and she saw the whole thing through the window.

_Oh my God! Poor Hales. I can't believe she hasn't been telling me this. She looks so broken lying there. How could anyone hurt Haley…my Hales. She's the most caring person ever. I gotta help her. _Brooke knocked on the door, and when no one answered, she went in.

"Hales?'

She saw Haley right in front of her on the floor. As soon as she saw her broken girlfriend closeup, she couldn't help but cry.

"Haley?"

Haley looked up and as soon as she saw Brooke a look of fear came over her. _Now Brooke knows. Damnit! HE's gonna kill me. _

Brooke kneeled down next to Haley.

"Are you okay?"

Haley nodded yes, but Brooke knew she was lying and just trying to be strong.

"Brooke- I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I was embarrassed and I-I..she couldn't get the rest out before she broke down shaking and sobbing.

"Haley it's okay. Come here." She took Haley into her arms and let her cry into her chest. Brooke was crying pretty hard now to. She had to help Haley though this.


	4. Chapter 4

After Haley had calmed down a little, Brooke carried her to her car and out her in. She wanted to get her out of there as fast as possible just in case. She drove them back to her house so she could take care of Haley. In less then five minutes they were at Brooke's house.

"Ow!" Haley whimpered as she tried to get out of the car.

"Baby? What's wrong?"

"I can't sit up."

"Here, let me help you."

"Thanks Tigger." Brooke put her arm gently around Haley's waist, careful not to hurt her ribs, and helped her inside. They made it up to Brooke's room and Haley laid down on her bed. Brooke lied down next to her._ There's so much I want to ask her, but I think that's the last thing she wants to talk about._

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner, baby."

_Maybe not._

"No Haley, don't be sorry. You did nothing wrong."

"Thanks."

"So Hales, when did all of this start?"

"About three months ago. He started off just saying really mean things to me, like I was fat, that no one loved me, and I was worthless, and all kinds of stuff." Brooke saw the tears threatening to fall in Haley's eyes and she saw how hard this was for her. Brooke had tears in her eyes also.

"Haley, don't ever let anything he says get to you. You are by no means fat. You are beautiful and I'm so lucky to have you. I love you Haley James. Don't ever forget that."

"I love you too Brooke, I really do."

Haley sat up in Brooke's bed. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would. Brooke sat up with her. Brooke noticed a single tear rolling down Haley's face.

"Hey hey, whats wrong?"

"I just feel so gross and so used."

"From him hitting you?"

Haley just shook her head.

"All the mean stuff he said right?"

She shook her head again.

"Then what is it baby?"

At Brooke's words Haley broke down sobbing. She couldn't stop herself. It hurt to cry so forcefully but there was nothing she could do. _I can' t tell Brooke was HE did to me before he left. I can't…_

"Haley?" _She can't possibly mean what I think she means can she?_

Haley didn't say anything. She just sobbed harder and harder. Brooke took her in her arms and let her cry. She hated seeing anyone in this much pain, let alone the love of her life. She sobbed into Brooke's shirt as Brooke stroked her hair. She had to know.

"Haley, you're really scaring me. What happened?"

"Brooke I can't."

" Sure you can. It's me. You can always tell me anything and everything. I want to know what's got my baby so upset."

"My dad--- he's done more than hit me, Brooke."

"You mean.." Brooke said with tears welling in her eyes. She pulled out of the embrace to look at Haley.

"He raped me before he left." She choked out before a whole new round of tears came and they racked her body.

"Oh my god Hales. We're gonna get though this. Okay? Me and you." Haley could only nod as she couldn't find her voice through he tears.


	5. Chapter 5

This one chapter I'm gonna rate as M just to be safe.

The next morning, Brooke and Haley were laying on Brooke's bed. Haley was feeling considerably better, and nothing hurt to bad anymore. They were sitting there in silence until finally Brooke couldn't take it anymore.

"Haley, have you been to a doctor or anything?"

"No, he told me that if I said anything to anyone I was as good as dead."

I honestly can say I hate Haley's father. I don't hate many people, but how could he? My Haley. She gives and gives and this is what he does in return?"

"Haley, you're safe now. You're gonna stay here and if he tries to find you we'll call the cops. We should get you to a doctor."

"No Brooke, I'm fine. It happened like a month ago. I don't want to have to relive it, please?"

"Fine, but if something doesn't feel right, tell me okay?"

"You'll be the first to know. Can we please talk about something else?"

"Like….."

"I was actually thinking we didn't have to do any talking at all." With that said Haley straddled Brooke's waist as she bent down and kissed her. Brooke's hands roamed Haley's body, but being careful of her bruises. Haley pulled Brooke's lover lip gently which caused her to moan. Haley smiled against Brooke's skin liking the reaction she was causing. Brooke arched her hips into Haley's causing Haley let out a slight moan. She continued to kiss Brooke, but moved her lips down, kissing her neck all along the way. Brooke gasped in pleasure.

"God Hales…"

"Should I stop?"

"Yeah."

"What? Why?"

" Two things. First, I want to make sure you're okay with this. I mean, I know you're having a hard time and I know this is you're first time. She saw Haley's face fall. _Damn! I'm such an idiot._ I mean, it'll be the first time that means something. I just want to make sure you're ready. Haley, I've been in love with you for years and I've wanted this for so long, but I don't want to mess up our friendship. I don't need sex to make me happy, I have you."

"Brooke, I want this more than I've ever wanted anything else in my life. You make me so happy. I never want to be with out you. After seeing much better you made me feel in the past few days, I fell in love with you all over again. I want this. Oh, and what was the other thing you were gonna say?"

"Oh- I want to go first."

"Okay…"

Brooke flipped them over so she was lying on top of Haley. She kissed Haley's neck and gently sucked on her earlobe, making Haley moan. She worked her hands under Haley's shirt and placed feather kisses on Haley's stomach, avoiding the bruises. She took off her shirt then moved her hands up to her bra and struggled for a minute before getting it off. She gently cupped Haley's breasts in her hands. She was amazed at how well they fit in them. She massaged them carefully as Haley arched her back under Brooke's touch. She moved up and licked them softly and she smiled at how quickly her nipples hardened at her touch.

"That feels amazing Brooke."

"Just you wait Tutor Girl, just you wait."

As she said that she worked her way down to her jeans. She unbuttoned them and slowly took them off. Haley tried to wiggle out of them to get out of them faster, but Brooke would have none of that. She finally took them off and looked at Haley before going any further. She wanted to be sure. Haley simply nodded and that was all the permission Brooke needed. She licked the edges of her panties on the insides of her thighs. This drove Haley crazy. She then licked Haley through her underwear, teasing her.

"Come on Brooke…"

"Be patient. Good things come to those who wait."

She hooked her thumbs on the sides of her panties and slowly pulled them off. She moved her hands back up to her breasts as she started to kiss Haley. They kept kissing as Brooke's hands moved there way downward. She finally got there and she dragged her finger along the outside of her slit, careful not to go in. Finally, feeling how wet she was, she started stroking her.

"Brooke," Haley whimpered against Brooke's mouth.

Brooke continued as she moved her mouth down to . She started my gently kissing it and then took it in her mouth and sucked on it. Haley's breaths were getting short and ragged and Brooke knew she was getting to her. Haley pushed Brooke's head further down, causing Brooke to suck harder. Haley arched her hips up as she moaned incessantly.

"Oh God, I'm close Brooke." Haley moaned as she grabbed onto the sheets on the bed. Brooke continued to flicker with her tongue. She then moved up and continued kissing Haley. Haley gasped in pleasure as Brooke slid a finger inside her. Then another, then another.

"Oh God…I'm coming!" As Brooke heard this she moved back down, with her three fingers still inside and licked a few more times before Haley came. She dug her nails into Brooke's back as she rode the waves of her climax.

"Brooke that was amazing. You're amazing. My turn."

Haley straddled Brooke and immedietly took her shirt off. She got her bra off as fast as possible also. She licked and nibbled on Brooke's nipples as a moan elicited from Brooke's throat. Brooke thrust her hips into Haley, causing Haley to moan quite loudly. She moved her way down and took off jeans then her panties, all the while never breaking contact with her lips. They were both in seventh heaven. She rubbed her palm up and down Brooke's mound before stroking it gently. Brooke pushed down eagerly awaiting Haley's entry. But Haley wasn't doing that yet. She put her face as close to her slit without touching and took deep breaths. This sent Brooke into sheer ectasy. Finallly, she slipped one then two fingers into Brooke as Brooke pushed down hard. Haley began to flicker, then suck on Brooke's clit.

"Hales.." Brooke moaned.

Haley held Brooke's hips down as she continued driving Brooke wild. She squirmed on Haley's fingers as she felt a warm sensation filling her stomach.

"Haley, I'm coming! Oh God." They kissed passionately as Brooke rode the waves of her climax. Haley finally removed her fingers and collapsed on top of Brooke.

"I love you more than life Haley James."

"I love you too Brooke Davis."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Brooke and Haley were awakened by Haley's cell phone ringing. Haley groggily picked it up, wondering who would be calling her at 5 in the morning.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you? When I find you, you're going to pay. Oh- are you going to pay!"

As soon as Haley realized who it was, her body froze in fear. All the color-drained from her face and she could've swore her heart stopped. She couldn't talk.

"I'm going to find you! Just you wait. You can't hide forever." Then just like that he hung up. Haley slowly got out of bed and went downstairs.

Brooke woke up expecting to find Haley right next to her, so she was shocked when she didn't. She figured she was downstairs. As Brooke went down the stairs, she thought she heard something. She brushed it off thinking it was the wind. But when she got closer and it got louder, she realized it wasn't just the wind. She saw Haley lying on the couch curled up in a ball, sobbing. She walked up to her slowly, not wanting to scare her.

"Baby?"

"Brooke…."

Broke sat down next to Haley and placed a comforting hand on her back.

"What's wrong?"

"He…he…he said.he said he was…."

Brooke started rubbing her back to encourage her to continue.

"He called me and he said he was gonna find me..and…and….and make me pay. I'm so scared Tigger."

"Come here baby. She whispered as she took the shaking girl in her arms and stroked her hair. I won't let ANYONE hurt you, okay? I love you too much."

"Thanks Tigger, I love you too. "

After Haley had calmed down, Brooke decided to ask her the question she had been dying to ask her.

"Hey, so Hales, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Okay, So you would consider us girlfriend and girlfriend…right?"

"Absolutely."

" So when do we start telling people?"

She saw Haley's face fall.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's just…I'm so worried about telling everyone. Mainly Lucas and Karen. Karen's been more of a mother was to me, even before she died. And now with my dad, she's the only parent I've got, you know?"

"Hales, I'm just as worried as you are. I'm sure Karen will be accepting, and I think Lucas will be too. I also kind of care about what Peyton thinks because we've been friends forever. All I know is I'm madly in love with the most wonderful girl in the world and that makes me happier then I ever thought possible."

Brooke noticed a tear sliding down Haley's cheek.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. They're happy tears. To hear you say those things makes me so happy. I love you." With that, she gave Brooke a passionate kiss.

"Well what do you say we tell them tomorrow?"

"Okay. I'll tell Lucas, you tell Peyton, and if she doesn't already know by then, we'll tell Karen."

"Okay with me."

_**The Next Day at the Rivercourt:**_

"I thought I might find you here."

"Hey Hales." _God she looks cute. No Lucas you got over this "crush" a while ago. But that's just it. What if it's not a crush? I think I may be in love with my best friend._

"Lucas, can we talk?"

"Sure Hales, what's up?" He asked as they walked over to the bench and she sat down.

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay." He took her hand in his own. "You can tell me anything."

"I've been dating someone."

As much as this hurt Lucas, he knew she didn't feel the same way and he did want her to be happy so he plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Hales, that's great!" He noticed she didn't look happy. It was then he noticed a bruise on Haley's cheek.

"Haley, how did this happen?" he asked as he softly touched her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Has someone been hitting you? Is this what this is about? 'Cause I swear…"

"Lucas no! It's not about that. It's about who I'm dating."

"As long as it's not Nathan, I'm okay. It's not Nathan is it?"

"No."

"Then who's the lucky guy?"

"That's just it Luke, there is no guy."

"What? Are you saying….are you saying you're dating a girl?"

"Yea Luke, I am."

"Okay, well who is it?"

"This is gonna hurt Luke."

"Tell me Hales."

"It's Brooke."

As soon as she finished Lucas looked at her with rage filled eyes and stormed off.

"LUCAS! DON'T DO THIS!" She yelled as she stood up.

"Leave me alone Haley. I was okay with you dating a girl, I really was. But not Brooke." He walked off angrily. Haley knew he was gonna take it hard because he had really loved Brooke, but she wasn't ready for this. She fell on the ground as a fit of sobs racked her body.


	7. Chapter 7

**Meanwhile at Brooke's:**

"Brooke, would you stop pacing! You're making me dizzy and you're going to wear a hole in your floor. Why did you want me to come over? What's up?"

"Okay, well, I need to tell you something and I don't know how you're gonna take it."

"Okay….well we'll never know if we don't try."

"Well, I recently realized I had feelings….strong feelings for someone."

" Call me blonde, but I'm not seeing why that's so bad."  
"It's who I have these feelings for."

"Brooke, you're killing me. Just tell me."

"Okay, well me and Haley have been dating."

"You and Haley?" Peyton said wide-eyed.

"Yeah. See I knew you would freak." Brooke said as she sat down on her bed and put her head in her hands and started to cry. Peyton rubbed her back to comfort her.

"No Brooke. I'm not freaked out, just surprised. I'm happy for you two, I really am. You're my two best friends. Yes, it'll take some getting used to, but as long as you're happy."

Brooke slowly looked up at Peyton.

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Thanks Pey." She said as she brought her friend into a hug. ""I love you."

"I love you too Brookie."

Just as Brooke was about to say something, they heard the front door slam. Then footsteps. Followed by a sobbing Haley.

"Hales? What's wrong?" Brooke asked.

All Haley could do was shake her head before collapsing on the ground. Both Brooke and Peyton were at her side in an instant. Brooke took her in her arms as Peyton rubbed her back

"Baby, what's wrong?"

Haley tensed up at Brooke's use of "baby." Brooke realized this and immediately looked at Peyton.

"It's okay Hales, Brooke told me everything and I couldn't be happier for you two."

This just made her cry harder. Then it hit Brooke. _Lucas. Haley went to tell Lucas about us. _

"Hales, did you talk to Luke?"

She simply nodded.

"And what did he say?"

At Brooke's comment Haley started shaking from crying so hard. _Well, this can't be good. _

"Hales?"

"He…he said that he was okay dating a girl, just not if that girl was you. He still loves you. He stormed off and…and…I think I lost him Brooke." Haley managed to choke out.

"Haley, you didn't lose him. Trust me. I know. This takes some getting used to, but there's no way he'll leave you." Peyton said.

Brooke looked at Peyton gratefully. _I'm gonna find that scumbag and make him pay for hurting her. _

"Thanks."

"Hey guys, I'm gonna head out. Call me if you need anything, either of you, okay?"

"Hey Hales, I'm gonna walk Peyton out okay? I'll be right back. You should get some sleep."

And she did.

Brooke and Peyton walked downstairs. They stopped at the door.

"Hey Peyton, I really appreciate everything. You made her feel a lot better. And I love you for it. It's just…I hate seeing her cry and be in so much pain. It makes me cry. And I hate knowing that I was one of the people that caused her pain. If it weren't for me, she would still have Lucas. I'm so in love with her Pey, and I want to take her pain away."

Peyton sensed that Brooke needed to talk more so she led her to her couch and sat down next to her.

"Brooke, I see the way you two look at each other. She loves you so much. You didn't cause her any pain, you made her happier. I don't know why, but before you two got together, she seemed so sad all the time, and now, with the exception of today, she seems so happy. I can't believe you actually had to tell me you guys were together, I should have figured it out on my own."

"I know why."

"Why what?"

"You said you didn't know why she was so upset before, and I know why."

Peyton saw the tears welling up in Brooke's eyes as she scooted closer to her and put a hand on her back. She was really worried.

"Brooke, what happened?"

Brooke took a deep breathe and started.

"Peyton, the reason she was so sad was because…well…her "father" hit her.

Peyton's jaw dropped and she herself had tears in her eyes.

"Oh Brooke."

"No, and the sad thing is, that's not even the worst part."

Peyton tensed up, fearing what was coming.

"He raped her…he raped her. HE ING RAPED HER! I HATE HIM! HE HURT HER! HE RAPED HER PEYTON!"

Peyton tried to take Brooke in her arms but Brooke kept pushing away. She kept screaming and she started hitting Peyton's chest in an attempt to break free.

"PEYTON, HOW DARE HE! HOW COULD HE? She started to lower her voice.

How could he..he hurt her…he raped her…he…

Brooke fell into Peyton's arms as Brooke's agonizing sobs took over. She hated seeing her best friend in this much pain. Peyton just held Brooke and stroked her hair, whispering comforting words in her ear. Finally, after sitting like that for a half hour, Brooke feel asleep. _I've gotta find Lucas. _


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Brooke, Haley and Peyton were eating breakfast. Brooke really didn't want Haley to find out that she had told Peyton what had happened because she wasn't sure how she would react. So she would hold off on telling her. All of a sudden Peyton stood up, put her plate in the sink and put on her coat.

"And where do you think you're going?" Brooke asked her.

"Oh- I…I have some stuff to take care of, I'll see you two lovebirds later." Brooke gave her a "I know what your going to do look," but she just winked at them and took off.

Peyton got in her car, and drove to the place she knew so well. When she got there, she got out of the car and took a deep breathe. _This is it. _She walked to his door and knocked. He opened the door, looking like he had just gotten out of bed.

"Peyton? What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you." She said as she walked in and sat on his messy bed.

"Why now? And about what?" He asked as he sat next to her.

"Who cares when and I think you know why."

"No, can't say I do."

"Luke, you know damn well that I came here to talk about Haley."

"Oh." Was all he said.

"How could you?"

"How could I……..?"

"STOP PLAYING DUMB! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HALEY? HUH? HOW COULD YOU TREAT HER LIKE DIRT BECAUSE OF WHO SHE CHOOSES TO DATE?"

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW I WAS GONNA LOSE THE GIRL I LOVED TO A DYKE? BETTER YET, HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THE GIRL I LOVED WAS A DYKE."

Peyton gasped and slapped Lucas across the face. He immediately raised his hand to his face and had a look of shock.

"LUCAS, YOU ARE THE BIGGEST DICK IN THE PLANET! DID YOU HEAR YOURSELF? YOU JUST CALLED MY BEST FRIEND AND YOUR BEST FRIEND A DYKE. HOW COULD YOU?"

Suddenly, Lucas realized how terrible what he had just said, sounded.

"God Peyton, I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean that. It's just…well, you know, I love Brooke. And it's hard enough losing her to another guy, let alone Haley. I shouldn't have blown up at her. The heart wants what it wants, right? And I can't be selfish and keep being like, well, a jerk.

Peyton just nodded.

"I'm gonna go over and apologize right now. I need to talk to her. I've gotta tell her that I love her and I'll be there for her 100."

Peyton smiled as he ran out the door. She figured she'd go home for a while and let them work it out.

**Meanwhile at Brooke's house: **

Brooke and Haley were sitting on the couch watching tv. Haley was curled up in a ball with her head on Brooke's chest. Brooke had her arms around Haley. Haley hadn't really been herself with everything that's been going on, and Brooke was beginning to get worried. Just as Brooke was about to say something, there was a loud knock at the door. Haley jumped up and screamed, fearing who that might be.

"Don't get it Tigger, please?"

"I need to, baby." She walked over and gave Haley a kiss.

She walked over and opened the door, not necessarily relieved to find Lucas, but relieved to find it wasn't Haley's father. They both breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hi."

"Hey Brooke. Is Haley here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Look, I know you must've heard what happened and I'm sorry, but I really need to talk to Haley, please?"

Brooke looked over her shoulder to silently ask Haley for permission, and she reluctantly nodded. She let him in and he walked over.

"Hey, I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Bye Brooke." Haley said.

As soon as she was out of sight, Haley started to speak.

"Lucas, what do you want?"

"Haley, I want you to listen to me and listen to me good." He sat down next to her.

Haley nodded for him to continue.

"Hales, I'm so sorry for yelling at you yesterday. This is new and different, and I have to get used to it. But I am here for you whenever you need to vent, cry or even just talk. I love you and I don't want to lose you. If it's not completely obvious by now, I still have feelings for Brooke so it made it a little harder. They both laughed a little. I mean it Hales, I was a jerk, and you will never know how sorry I am, and I hope you forgive me."

Haley had tears pouring down her face by now.

"I forgive you Luke. I know this is hard, but you're my best friend and I love you too. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't Hales, not ever."

He went to bring her into a hug but his sudden arm movements caused her to flinch.

"What?"

"Oh- nothing, you just scared me."

"Haley, what's been going on with you lately? You're very jumpy and you flinch at every little thing, what's up, talk to me."

"Nothing." She wanted so badly to tell him, but she couldn't.

He placed his hands on hers, and when she winced in pain, he was forced to look down. There he saw a bruise all around her wrist. He gently ran his finger over it, as tears welled in his eyes. Then it hit him.

"Hales…has someone been hitting you? Is that what's been going on?"

She just nodded her head as the tears began to fall.

"Oh God Haley. Who? Who did this to you?"

"My dad. They're all over Luke." She lifted up her shirt to reveal the huge bruise covering her stomach and the many others on her back. "But Luke, he can't find out you know. Or he'll do it again." He placed a hand on her back.

"Hales, we have to call the police. You don't deserve this, no one does. That's all he's done thought right, hit you?"

All she could do was shake her head.

"You mean?"

She nodded.

"Hales…he raped you?"

"Yeah, and Lucas, it hurts so bad, all of it. I don't know what to do."

He took her in his arms as the sobs racked her body. She was crying so hard she was shaking.

"Shhh….I hate when you cry. We're gonna lock him up Hales." Neither one of them were aware that Brooke had come down. She walked over and sat next to Haley. She put a comforting hand on her back. As soon as Haley felt Brooke's familiar touch, she shifted into her arms as her tears soaked Brooke's shirt. Brooke and Lucas shared a sad smile before Haley spoke.

"I hate this Brooke. Make it stop."

"I'll try baby, Ill try."

**Hey guys! Well I'm going away for two weeks on Saturday. So I have a bunch of last minute things to do. I'll update if I can, and if not, I will as soon as I get back! Review, Review, Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Brooke decided that Haley needed a day away from all the drama so they decided to go shopping. They walked into a store and Brooke heard her name being called.

"Hey Brooke."

"Oh, hey Theresa, what's up?"

"I should ask you the same thing. Why are you here with her?" She asked with a look of disgust on her face as she looked at Haley.

"Umm…maybe because she's my best friend." Haley felt her heart sink when Brooke called them "friends," but she understood why she did. Theresa wasn't exactly the most understanding person.

"Yeah, but you said you wouldn't be caught dead with her in public." Haley felt the tears start to well up at what Theresa had said.

"I never said that!" She turned to Haley but it was too late. Haley ran out the door.

"Theresa you are such a bitch! I hate you. Why would you do something like that?"

"And that's for making out with my boyfriend last year." Brooke turned around and ran after Haley before Theresa got a chance to finish. So must for a day away from the drama.

_**At Brooke's House:**_

Brooke walked into her house after looking for Haley in the mall for hours.

"Hales, you here?"

No answer. _Well, she couldn't have gone back to her house, could she?_

"Hales, where are you?"

Once again, no answer. That could only mean one thing. _But why would she go back?_

_**At Haley's House: **_

"I told you NEVER to leave this house without telling me, and you didn't listen you little whore! But I knew you'd come back, you always do."

With that said he threw her onto the floor and then kicked her repeatedly. He then picked her up and brought her upstairs to her room. He locked the door behind him. He threw her on the bed and hovered over her. She heard him undoing his belt and she gathered up the little strength she had and she kicked in where it hurts. He collapsed on the floor in pain. She _wanted _to run. She_ had_ to run. But she couldn't, she was in too much pain. Instead, she kept kicking him.

"How do you like it huh?" she screamed as she kicked him as hard and as fast as sher could until he gave up.

"Fine. I'm not in the mood for this now, but don't you worry, I'll be back! He leaned down and kissed her. She pushed him away and he left. Once she heard his car start up, she picked up her phone. She was kinda at Brooke, but Peyton was with her dad, so Brooke was her only choice. She picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Brooke…"

"HALES? Where the hell are you?"

"At my house and I need you…please."

"Hales, why would you go back there?"

"I was so mad I wasn't thinking and I didn't think you'd want me back in your house after I ran off."

"Hales, you can always come here. I'm on my way over right now."

"Thanks." But Brooke had hung up.

Brooke stormed through Haley's house looking for her.

"Hales…baby?"

"Here.."

"Coming!" Brooke yelled as she stumbled up the stairs. She took one look at Haley and gasped. She was at her side in an instant and kneeled down next to her.

"Hales?"

"He…he…he kicked me and…he hit me….and he was about to..but I.." she managed to choke out through sobs.

"Oh Hales, come here." She took Haley in her arms but Haley quickly pulled away.

"Are you that ashamed to be seen with me?" Haley asked.

"What are you talking about."

"At the mall, Brooke." Brooke had been so worried about Hakey she forgot about what had happened. She was the reason Haley was hurt. Actually, Theresa was the reason, but that's not what Haley thought.

"Haley, I never said that. Theresa was just trying to get me back for making out with her boyfriend last year. I would NEVER say that. You gotta believe me."

"Brooke, I want to, really I do. But it makes sense."

"What does?"

"Well you're all popular, and I'm just Haley James, tutor girl. Who goes home and gets beaten by her dad." They were both crying now.

"Haley, I don't care. I love you for you. I don't care who your friends are or any of that. And I hate to see you go through all of this pain because of your jack ass of a father. It's not fair to you."

"I love you Brooke."

"Wait- you love me or you forgive me?"

"According to you, there's nothing to forgive you for."

"EXACTLY. Come on, lets go get you cleaned up.

I know it's weak, but I got a lot going on, but I wanted to leave with a sort of happy ending, not the sad one I had before. I'll update when I get back in two weeks. Thanks for the reviews and keep em' coming!


	10. Chapter 10

After they had cleaned Haley up, Brooke and Haley just sat around talking. That's when Haley noticed Brooke wasn't herself.

"Brooke, are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seem sort of distracted, that's all."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not/. I know you better than anyone. I know there's something bothering you. Come on…talk to me."

Brooke figured she might as well tell her because it didn't seem like Haley was letting up anytime soon.

"Well since you seem so intent on knowing…my dad moved out this morning. My mom called me earlier." She managed to get it out as the tears started welling in her eyes.

"Baby! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you're having a hard enough time as it is. I'm supposed to be making it better for you , not worse. This is the last thing you need." She finished as the tears fell freely down her face. She didn't even bother to wipe them away because she knew more would follow. Haley took Brooke's hand in her own.

"No Brooke, you need someone. Someone to talk to and a shoulder to cry on. That's why I'm here. Yeah, it's no party at my house, but Brooke, I'm here for you whenever you need me to be. I love you. When you cry I want to cry and when you smile I can't help but smile. Just remember that. _I Love You."_

"Thanks Hales, I love you too."

"Now, you only told me a week or two ago that your parents were getting divorced. So why did he move out so soon?"

Brooke shook her head.

"He hit my mom, Hales, and she made him leave. They hadn't stopped fighting. And now that he's gone I just feel so empty. I was always closer to him and even though what he did to my mom is unforgivable, I can't imagine living without him. She broke down as sobs racked her body. I- I –just d-d-don't know wh-what to do."

Haley took the shaking girl in her arms and stroked her hair. She held her tightly as she spoke:

"Brooke, baby, I know there isn't anything I can say to help. We're both going through some pretty tough crap right now but we'll make it with each other's help, okay?"

Brooke nodded as she wrapped her arms around Haley. She looked up and gave her a passionate kiss.

"I love you, Brooke. More than you could ever imagine."

Brooke was about to say something when they heard a voice at the door.

"Well, well, well…it look like I;ve been replaced, huh?"

They both looked up and Haley gasped.

"Dad…?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Well, when this little slut came and brought you here, I had to follow her and see where she was taking you."

Brooke's face turned bright red from anger and embarrassment.

"Don't you EVER talk about Brooke like that!"

"So, she has a name? So Brooke, I see you've grown quite fond of my daughter."

"As a matter of fact, I have."

Haley knew this couldn't be good.

"Brooke, do you think you could leave us alone for a minute or two?"

"I can't do that."

"Get out!"

"Dad- you need to leave."

"Be quiet. I'll deal with you in a minute."

"Brooke you should go," Haley muttered.

"Haley, I'm not gonna leave you alone."

"BROOKE, GO!" Haley screamed as the tears fell.

Brooke left without another word.

"Now Haley, why would you want to have her when you can just as easily have me?"

"I love Brooke and I hate you. You've treated me like shit- and ruined my life."

"Good."

"If you don't leave right now-for good- I'll call the cops."

He pushed her so hard she fell to the ground. She tried to get back up, but he kicked her down and kicked her repeatedly in the stomach. Then he bent down and punched her in the face. She whimpered in pain as a continued hitting her as the minutes dragged on. Right before she slipped into unconsciousness, she hear him say, 'I'll be back.' And knowing him he would.

"Haley…wake up! Wake up baby…please wake up

Haley woke up to Brooke's yelling. Every part of her body ached. As groaned as she came to.

"Hales?"

"Brooke?"

"Oh-Thank God!" She said as she hugged Haley hard-too hard.

"Ow..Brooke!"

"Oh, sweetie I'm so sorry. I'm just so happy you're okay. You scared me."

"Brooke-it hurts."

"Where?"

"Everywhere."

"We should get you to a hospital."

"No."

"Yes."

"No. This has happened before. I'll be okay in a few days, I promise."

"If you say so. But Haley- we need to call the police."

"Brooke I can't do that."

"Haley, look what he did to you. We need to lock him up."

"Okay, but can we do it in a few days?"

"Sure baby."

"Hey Brooke, I'm sorry for making you leave."

"I'm sorry for leaving. He didn't…."

"No."

All of a sudden, Haley broke down in a fit of sobs.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Brooke- I want it to all stop…it hurts so bad."

Brooke brought her sobbing girlfriend as she started to cry herself.

"Shh..I'm here. Don't worry. He's done hurting you."

A few minutes later, they heard a knock on the door.

"Oh-no!" Haley jumped.

"No- Hales, when your dad came, I called Lucas. We sat downstairs and waited. I told him to come up after fifteen minutes. That's him.

"Oh…okay."

"Luke come in."

Lucas walked in but was not prepared for what he saw. His best friend was beaten to the point that she was almost unrecognizable. She was still crying in Brooke's arms.

"Hales…"

"Hey, I'll leave you two alone for a little while." Brooke said as she left the room.

He sat next to Haley and she immediately fell into his arms.

"Hey buddy."

She pulled out of his embrace.

"Luke- can I ask you a question?"

He nodded.

"Would you miss me if I was gone?"

Lucas looked shocked as Haley began to tremble as her cries took over.

"Hales- of course I would miss you. Why would you ask that?"

"Because…I can't deal with any of this anymore."

"Haley, I love you, Brooke loves you. We'll both help you through this. You _don't _have to do this alone, okay?"

She simply nodded. That's all she could do.

"Come here." He took her in his arms as she sobbed against his chest, soaking his shirt.

After about a half hour of crying, Haley began to calm down. Soon thereafter, she fell asleep in Lucas' arms. He gently laid her down and covered her. He went downstairs and opened the door to leave when he heard crying coming from the couch. _Brooke_. He worked his way over to her. She was lying on the couch curled up in a ball, crying. He had never seen her cry before, at least not this hard. He laid a comforting hand in her back as he sat net to her.

"Brooke?"

She just continued to cry.

"What happened?"

She just shook her head because she couldn't talk through her tears. Lucas didn't see a point in pushing her, so he just let her cry. He wanted to hug her and take some of her pain away, but she didn't seem to want that- at least not yet. Finally, Brooke seemed ready to talk. She sat up and wiped her eyes.

"I'm so worried about her, Lucas."

"Haley?"

"Yeah. I heard what she asked you and I couldn't believe my ears."

"Brooke, she's going through a rough time right now and she's upset. I don't thinks he meant it."

"But Luke- what is something happens to her? What if her father hurts her again or she hurts herself? I can't lose her. I love her so much. She doesn't deserve to be put through this pain. She's too good for it. I need her, now more than ever." Brooke sobbed as she thought about her parents.

"Why Brooke? What's going on?"

"Lucas- my parents are getting divorced and my dad just moved out."

"Oh- honey, I'm so sorry. Do you need anything?" He put his arm around her but she immediately pushed it away.

"YEAH LUCAS! I NEED HALEY, THE LOVE OF MY LIFE TO STOP BEING BEATEN AND RAPED BY HER FATHER. I NEED MY DAD TO COME HOME AND MY PARENTS TO GET ALONG. BUT MOST OF ALL- I NEED HALEY TO BE HAPPY! IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK? IS IT? IS IT? Is it?" She kept asking over and over as she fell into his arms. Thankfully, Lucas wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried. She needed that.

"Shh…Brooke it's okay. It's okay to cry. I'm here. I have no idea the pain you're going through but I do know one thing. I care about Haley too. I would give anything to see her smile again, anything. She's a strong girl- we both know that. We just have to be there for her, okay?"

Brooke nodded slowly against his chest as he continued stroking her hair.

"Now, are you gonna be okay?"

"I have to be…for Haley."


	12. Chapter 12

**Three days later: **

It was the day Brooke and Haley were going to the police. Haley looked terrible because she hadn't gotten much sleep because she was too worried her father would come back…but he never did. When they got to the police station they were introduced to Detective Sheraton.

"Now which one of you is Haley James?"

Haley timidly raised her hand.

"I'll need to speak to you alone. You're friend can wait out here."

"Um…detective...would you mind if she came with us?"

The detective was hesitant at first but once he saw how worried the girl looked when he said she was going to have to leave Brooke, he figured she could come.

"Now Haley, can you please tell me everything that has happened. Including how and when this all started."

"Um..okay…sure. Well I guess it started about three years ago. At first he was verbally abusive, you know, calling me mean names and saying I was worthless, stuff like that."

Brooke could tell this was really hard for Haley and she put a comforting hand on her back as the tears welled in both of their eyes.

"Then he started hitting me when I got him really annoyed. I always thought I was just being really bad and that it was my own fault. But once he started hitting me for no reason was when I realized he had a real problem. But I didn't dare say anything, because he would kill me, no doubt. _Here's the hard part. _Um…about two months ago, before he left for his business trip he um..well..he..raped me. I tried to stop him but he was just so strong and I couldn't do anything. That's the only time he did it. He tried again the other night but I attempted to fight back and it seemed to scare him off a little bit. I haven't seen him since then and I don't want to. I'm just so worried he'll find me."

By the time she was down, both Brooke and Haley had tears streaming down their cheeks.

"Thank you, Ms. James. We will make sure he never lays a finger on you again. You did the right thing, coming here. Now, you have a place to stay?"

"Yes, with me, detective. Brooke chimed in. But he knows where I live."

"No problem. We'll give you a restraining order. And we'll have a cop outside your house 24/7. Are you a good friend of Haley's?"

"I guess you could say that…I'm her girlfriend."

Brooke and Haley inwardly grinned at the chocked look on the detective's face.

"Okay then…that's all for right now. You need your rest. We'll call you if we need anything else."

"Thank you detective." Haley said.

Brooke and Haley headed home. When they got there they laid down on Brooke's bed and stared at the ceiling.

"You wanna know something, Hales?"

"Sure."

"I'm so proud of you."

"Really, why?"

"Because of how you dealt with everything and how brave you were. I admire that and that's one of the many reasons why I love you."

Haley smiled.

"Thanks Brooke. And I wanted to say thank you for everything. I know your home situation wasn't easy and I appreciate that you were always there for me, even when you were in pain. I love you."

"I love you too, always and forever."

That's it guys. It's over. But I would LOVE to write another. Leave me ideas about Baley or anyone else you wanna see. I'll be more than happy to do it. Review!


End file.
